I Miss You
by Zecka Fujioka
Summary: Merindukanmu adalah sesuatu sangat dibutuhkan dalam hati ini lega dan tidak bermacam-macam. Apakah hati ini semakin lega saat seseorang mengucapkan rindu? #139


Gadis itu berdiri di depan bianglala, hatinya menjadi kandas. Air matanya berjatuhan di pipi. Membenamkan kedua tangan di kantung jaketnya. Pakaiannya adalah pakaian musim dingin. Sunggingan senyuman begitu miris dan sakit. Tubuhnya begitu pucat, namun sorotnya tentu saja senang melihat dua pasang sedang bermesraan di bianglala sana.

Dua orang berbeda jenis saling memeluk di dalam bianglala dengan senyuman menghiasi di bibir mereka. Pancaran mata mereka membuktikan bahwa mereka bahagia. Hal ini benar-benar mengguncangkan hatinya tidak kalah sakit. Apakah ini takdir karena telah melepaskan?

Jika ini sudah takdirnya, biarkanlah hati ini berpindah ke tempat seharusnya. Agar saat melihat pemandangan itu lagi, gadis itu tidak akan sakit hati memandangnya. Walaupun dia tahu, hati pria itu masih ada di genggamannya. Sampai sekarang.

.

**I Miss You**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **GALS** belong to **Mihona Fuji

**WARNING: **Sesuatu di dalam tidak pernah kurang dalam hal apapun. Hanya menjelaskan apa di rindukan selama ini**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut pendek menarik lengan gadis berambut pendek sebahu yang ber-_highlight _merah agar mengikutinya. Pakaian mereka sangat berbeda dengan dulu, di mana pakaian ala remaja. Mereka tetap menggunakan pakaian sopan. Toh, gadis berambut pendek telah menikah dengan saudara kandung gadis di tariknya.

"Kita mau ke mana, Miyu?" tanyanya, bersungut-sungut. Miyu menoleh sambil berjalan.

"Kita 'kan sudah lama jarang kumpul bareng-bareng. Jadi, aku membawamu ke sana," sahutnya tersenyum. Gadis di tarik oleh Miyu berhenti bergerak juga menghentikan langkah Miyu di depannya. "Loh, kenapa berhenti?" Miyu menatap cemas kepada saudara ipar sekaligus temannya. "Ran?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Bisakah aku tidak ikut?" Ran menjawab sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa." Ran menarik diri dari Miyu, berbalik arah.

Miyu melotot. Cepat-cepat meraih lengan Ran begitu kencang agar tidak terlepas lagi, membawanya ke tempat di janjikan. "Mana boleh begitu! Apa kamu tahu bahwa Aya, Nomor dua, Mamirin, Rei, Tatsukichi dan anak-anak lain sangat merindukanmu?! Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu setelah sekian lama kamu tidak pernah ketemu mereka lagi!" katanya setengah berteriak.

"Tapi, Miyu—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Ran! Ikut tetap harus ikut!" gertaknya tanda penuh ancaman. Ran bungkam apabila harus berdebat dengan Miyu tengah hamil anak pertamanya.

Miyu dan Ran telah sampai di tempat telah ditentukan oleh Mami di pesannya. Di sana, banyak teman-teman dirindukan Ran. Begitu pula dengan orang itu, sosok sudah lama tidak dilihatnya semenjak dirinya lebih memilih melarikan diri ke tempat jauh demi melanjutkan studinya berkat bantuan sang ayah.

"Semuanya!" teriak Miyu melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Semuanya menoleh dan tersenyum. Khusus seseorang yang telah mematahkan hati Ran. "Apa kabar?!"

"Ciee … calon Ibu. Kabar kami baik." Aya mendahului lainnya, memeluk Miyu kemudian pada Ran. Ada kecanggungan di antara mereka, tetapi Aya menepisnya. "Aku kangen padamu, Ran."

Ran menatapnya nanar, tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga sangat rindu padamu, Aya."

"Aku tidak tahu kapan kamu pulang. Sejak Miyu mengabari kamu pulang, kami semua ingin bertemu denganmu sekalian temu kangen." Aya terharu melihat sahabatnya selama ini tidak pernah dilihatnya selama dua tahun ini. "Kukira kamu melupakan aku."

Ran menghapus air mata yang terjatuh di pipi Aya. "Aku mana mungkin melupakan sahabat terpintar seperti kamu, Aya," candanya menghancurkan benteng kaku dan kecanggungan di sekitar mereka.

"Ran-_pyon_!"

Dua orang lelaki berhamburan untuk memeluknya, disusul Mami. Dan dua orang sahabat Ran di masa kecil. Mereka saling berpelukkan. Miyu dan Aya tertawa sambil berangkulan dan meneteskan air mata haru dan rindu. Kecuali satu orang, memandang pemandangan layaknya empat boneka berwarna-warni sering ditayangkan di pertelevisian. Teletubies.

Tersungging sebuah senyuman tadi di buat datar. Melihat gadis yang dia rindukan selama ini. Kerinduan itu menjalar saat keduanya saling tertangkap mata. Pancaran itu terlepas. Ungkapan hati lewat sorot mata mulai terlihat. Tetapi, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hatinya kebas kemudian terjerembab jatuh ke tanah.

Salah satu dari mereka menguraikan pelukan. Mami. "Bagaimana kalau kita karaokean? Jalan-jalan ke Shibuya dan tempat-tempat lain? Soalnya aku merindukannya selama dua tahun ini bersama kalian," tawar Mami kepada lainnya juga kekasihnya.

"Ide bagus!" teriaknya lantang.

Semuanya beranjak dari tempat itu, meninggalkan dua orang saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Dia mendekati Ran, lalu memeluknya. Ran terasa hangat bercampur hampa. Kaku ditambah dinginnya pelukan dia rindukan selama dua tahun. Jantungnya marathon. Apa ini artinya, dia merindukannya?

"Aku kangen padamu, Ran."

Kedua tangan Ran terangkat, memeluk tubuh tegap di sayanginya itu. Membenamkannya di pundaknya, menghirup aroma kesukaannya. Pelukan itu berubah erat. Tangis Ran pecah. Elusan lembut di punggung dan puncak kepalanya membuat tangisan itu tidak berhenti. Ran terisak.

"Aku juga."

Dia tersenyum. "Apa kamu tidak berulah di sana? Hm?" tanyanya.

Ran mendengus, lalu tertawa. "Aku jarang berulah di sana. Nenek bisa mematahkan tanganku kalau aku berulah."

"Makanya jangan jadi preman."

Ran menarik diri, menguraikan pelukan. Menatap tajam kepada sosok dirindukannya. "Enak saja kamu mengatai aku preman. Bukannya kamu di sini sudah mulai menyukai seseorang?"

"Kamu cemburu?"

Memerah. Wajah Ran merona mirip Kepiting rebus sudah di masak. Kepalanya di tundukkan. "A-anu … i-itu …"

Dia mengecup puncak kepala Ran. Tiba-tiba Ran mendongak, melongo. "Aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu di saat aku begitu merindukanmu. Apa yang kamu lihat itu, dia adalah sepupuku. Seharusnya kamu menghampiriku dan meminta penjelasan, bukan salah paham." Dia menjawil hidung Ran. Ran menepisnya, dia tertawa.

"Oke, aku cemburu pada malam itu. Puas kamu?!"

Dia mengecup bibir Ran. Mata itu melotot maksimal. "Seterusnya, kamu ada di hati aku. Semenjak pertemuan kita."

"Aku tahu." Mata Ran berkaca-kaca. Dia mencium bibir Ran terasa dingin dengan bibirnya yang hangat. Mereka berciuman di sela Ran berucap, "Itulah kenapa aku menggenggam hatimu di hatiku, Rei." Mereka kembali berciuman, memuaskan hati yang benar-benar lega.

"_I miss you_."

"_Miss you too_."

Pemandangan memberikan pengharapan bagi keduanya. Teman-temannya ada di sekitar itu, bersembunyi di semak-semak dan beberapa tiang dan dinding, menangis haru. Mereka sangat tahu, Rei merindukan Ran selalu berdiam diri. Tetapi, Ran telah pulang menjadikannya pemuda—mungkin—mempersunting Ran kelak di suatu pernikahan. Bisa jadi, itu kali pertama mereka menjalani hubungan suami isteri. Ahaha … di tunggu tanggal mainnya.

**.**

**[End]**

**.**

**A/N: **Hoho! I'm back! I'm home! Begin of the new fanfic in Fanfiction. Yes! XD

Sign,

**Zecka Fujioka**

**Tuesday, 02 December 2014**


End file.
